Forum:Im new to forums...
im new to the forums. anyone wanna explain any rules or anything i should know about? # sign your posts to forum and talk pages with ~~~~ (manners) # dont be a troll or a hater. you can be mean within reason but no one gets personal or ethnic, period. (dont make momma turn off her shows and come down there) # dont lie or mislead in help section or talk. anywhere else is fair. (see:troll above) # the rest you pick up as you go along. read a lot. look at page histories. watch what other people do. (well, not everybody but you get my meaning) : 05:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, i got user of the day for making this. :Chavezdudeguy 21:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, Im fairly new myself and i still dont know what troll is can someone exlpain please? Veggienater 02:49, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Google is your friend - use it. Bookmark this link to the Urban Dictionary -- MeMadeIt 03:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you new to the internet altogether? from urban dictionary (see above) 1. troll One who posts a deliberately provocative message to a newsgroup or message board with the intention of causing maximum disruption and argument by Alien Entity Sep 22, 2002 - Dr. F 31jul10 @Dr F>>>Thanks for the strait forward answer to my question.. appreciated! @ Memadeit>>> ill have to check that the next time.. Veggienater 00:02, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Veggie-guy, umm, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but if you don't know what a troll is you are probably still somewhat innocent about the internet. Be careful on that Urban Dictionary. There's some really disturbing stuff there. Really, really, really disturbing. Btw, there some suggested rules here, but they're not always easy to find. Here it is. WhackyGordon 00:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :updated monaco sidebar. thank you gordo. 01:17, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : I have a tip. Don't take anything on here too seriously, ESPECIALLY me. 02:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt say im innocent about the internet but i havent used chatrooms or forums before now. I never had much use for them but this game made me want to learn more about it than just playing it so i started looking up the boards at IGN and it lead me here and since i have never used forums before i dont know some of the terms used...Veggienater 03:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome vegetablenator. You'll son see that the BL community is the best around...im having rainbow cake at 6:30...whos in? 06:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) yeah bud this is best video game site i know of, the community is good, and if you got a question it will be addressed and quickly, the last site i tried like this was one for Fallout 3 and the only response i got to the only question i ever asked was "your an asshole, go jump off a cliff" i shit you not that was the response to "where exactly can i find the dog that will join you".best of luck xbox GT SInsterNobody :the srapyard south of minefield, inner courtyard being harried by thugs. i started wikia there and it depends on who gets there first to answer. i (and no other) believe they are lax on courtesy but that may be due to their size and scope. here, if your gonna be a jerk, you better be an amusing jerk. 10:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC)